A Rekord of Memories
by SchemingAlchemist
Summary: KuroFai drabbles on moments in the manga...chronologically.
1. Intro

_**Chapitre 2**_

Fai glanced at the strange ninja standing next to him. He had always been one to observe and analyze things, and by watching Yuuko tease him, he could tell that this man was very short-tempered and overreactive.

The wizard smiled to himself. This was going to be a fun trip.

* * *

Ahh! I apologize for the boring/crappy/conventional/unoriginal first chapter! It's what happens when your brain is completely sleep and sugar deprived at 1 AM. Nothing really KuroFai-ish happens at the beginning of the story, so hey. I can't wait to get to volume 16-ish.

With that being said (or typed, rather), I plan on doing these drabblefics in order, seeing as I have all of the books checked out of the library. They're completelu unbeta'd, so enjoy...

EDIT: I'm following SukiDoll's suggestion (thanks!) and adding the chapters in the story. In the published manga, the chapter titles are indeed in French, so I'm sticking with that. :)


	2. Appearances

_**Chapitre 9/10**_

Appearances can be deceiving.

Although Kurogane was never told this statement directly, he knew that it was true, thanks to Princess Tomoyo, Syaoran, and his own mother. But as he watched the wizard glide through the sky and dodge explosive attacks, he couldn't help but realize that this concept applied to the annoying mage as well.

Fai was going to be someone that he would have to watch out for.

* * *

I'm really feeling bad about the genericness/unoriginalness of this story.

But this is fun to write, so I'll keep going. :)


	3. Hidden Strength

_**Chapitre 18/19**_

_The mage was stronger than he looked, _Kurogane decided.

Fai had always seemed like a fool at first, flitting around like a silly little hummingbird that was always high on nectar. However, although he seemed to be stupid, he did have his philosophical moments. And no ordinary person (much less an idiot) would be able to sense magic as well as he could.

Kurogane was always used to being the strongest person in all of Nihon. There was nobody else who was worth fighting; even killing enemies wasn't challenging at all.

But, as he fought side-by-side with the mage, he realized that this man was strong enough to be his partner.

* * *

This seems...rather disjointed. And familiar...if you've written a story that sounds a lot like this, I really apologize. *bows deeply* I didn't mean for this to sound like something another person has written, but it feels like I've read this story before...*shoots herself*


	4. If Only They Knew

**_Chapitre 23_**

Fai never knew.

At the Lake of Fog, Kurogane really had seemed to be scared. Fai had reassured him, promising to be there for him, but it was only afterwards that he realized that Mokona had been impersonating the ninja's voice.

There was no taking back his words, though. Fai had spoken the truth.

o~O~o~O~o

Kurogane never knew.

When the manjuu had pretended to be him, he was too busy being angry to notice. Too angry to notice the sincerity in his voice, the kind look in his eyes, the honest smile on his face.

But Fai was soon grins and laughter again. The moment was lost.

* * *

This is probably my favorite so far. :)


	5. The Angry Puppy

_**Chapitre 34**_

"Have you been a good little Kuro-woof?"

Kurogane really hated being compared to a canine. Out of all the nicknames that the mage had given him, this was the worst so far-to him, Fai was calling him a giant mutt that had to beg for food. And the fleas. Don't forget the fleas.

"I told you to stop talking to me like I'm a dog!"

He never said that he hated being petted, though.

* * *

Poor Kuro-myuu. Fai has even more nicknames in store...

But seriously. If you look at that picture in Ch. 34, he never did say anything about Fai petting him...


	6. Protecting

_**Chapitre 37**_

"Fight back!"

"But…I don't have any weapons left."

As Kurogane saw the magician's body crash into the ground, he became much more vicious. Grasping his sword more firmly than before, he unleashed a terrifying attack that instantly killed all the oni in the area. But why?

"If there's something I'm protecting, and anybody tries to steal it, I kill them."

* * *

Wasn't Kuro-tan being sweet here?

...I just realized how suggestively this chapter could be taken...I'm sorry...


	7. Eaten

_**Chapitre 45**_

"Fai was killed by an oni! Mokona heard the sound of oni surrounding Fai…and after, Fai was gone."

"Was he eaten…by the oni?"

Kurogane glanced away from the others, remembering the battles against the monsters in Nihon. His mother had been impaled by a mysterious sorcerer's sword, and his father…his father had been devoured by a monster, bones and all, leaving nothing left.

He didn't want anybody he cared for to die that way again.

* * *

I only realized this connection after rereading Tsubasa...


	8. Watching

_**Chapitre 57**_

Kurogane had done it again.

He knew about my secrets, even though I never told him. He was such a watchful little puppy-although I tried to act completely and utterly crazy, he knew about…_him_. Kuro-woof's a lot sharper than he looks.

I can't win. He doesn't seem to be watching, but he's watching.

* * *

...Why are Kuro-puu and Fai-chan always having serious discussions/moments when they're drinking?

This is my first time attempting a Fai POV...I hope it turned out alright.


	9. Adjustment

_**Chapitre 62**_

This…could take some getting used to.

When the mage and I crash-landed in this Yama place, I was the only one who knew what those soldiers were saying. (Where was that white manjuu when you needed it?) Because of that, the blond magician actually decided to shut up for once.

But I've gotten used to hearing his ridiculously cheerful voice, so when he doesn't respond to a joke or a question from someone, it's weird…not that I care. No, really. I don't.

* * *

...And now for Kurogane's POV.

But, hey, I'm back! Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to type these chapters out; I can give you all the excuses in the world (being out of town, no internet access, etc.) and they would be true, but to be really honest, I'm just really lazy when it comes to typing. My muse has threatened to dip me in Tabasco sauce and light me on fire, though, so expect a flood of chapters within the next 24 hours or so.


	10. Mistaken

_**Chapitre 72**_

"Tomoyo-chan. She looks just like the princess in Kuro-tan's country, right? You talked even less than usual. But I have to say that your crush on Tomoyo-chan was entertainment in itself, Kuro-rin!"

Kurogane glared angrily at the hyper mage. He didn't like her that way. Not at all.

* * *

...I don't have much to say on this one.


	11. Honesty

_**Chapitre 72**_

"I'll know. Whether it's just a person wearing the same face…or whether it's that very person, I will know!"

Kurogane glanced at Fai. So this was his true self, eh? What's so wrong about being honest?

* * *

Hmm...two drabbles for volume 10? Not bad, but both of them were really short...


	12. Silence

_**Chapitre 79 (Splash Art)**_

Fai smiled softly as he gazed at his opponents across the battlefield. As soon as they had landed in Yama, they lost contact with the rest of their group –and with Mokona gone, he couldn't speak or understand a word of what anybody was saying.

But even though it was dangerous and he couldn't talk to him, just being by his side was enough.

* * *

I'm actually pretty happy with this one. Short and sweet. :)


	13. Changing

_**Chapitre 87**_

"But…don't you think they've changed?"

As Kurogane heard Fai speak about Syaoran's and Sakura's changes, he noticed that the magician was different as well. Although he had always been kind and polite, he always had a cold aura of sorts around him. But now he actually seemed to be feeling, smiling, caring.

"If you think that, then you've changed, too."

* * *

I remember having lots of trouble writing this scene out...


	14. Their Family

_**Chapitre 98**_

As Syaoran opened his eyes, Fai knew that something was troubling him. Ever since they had found him in the library, the kid had seemed ill-although he wasn't physically sick, he was acting very depressed. Fai tried to comfort him, but he didn't cheer up; he only asked to have a word with Kurogane.

Fai didn't mind, though. If there was anyone who could give his 'son' advice, it would be his 'Father'.

* * *

The Tsubasa Gang: One Happy (Angsty) Family.

...and all of a sudden, I'm reminded of Sweden, Finland, and Sealand from Hetalia: Axis Powers. :)


	15. Lies

_**Chapitre 103**_

Honestly, how stupid could the mage get?

No normal person would be able to get past this library's traps. Heck, no normal _magician_ would be able to figure out how to break those barriers. I may have as much magical knowledge as a rock, but I still know that breaking a strong defense requires an even stronger offense.

But he still pretends that he only knows a little bit of magic. Why? What's wrong with having a gift? Why's he trying to fool the people that trust him?

He's lying. I know that he's lying. He knows that I know that he's lying. But that doesn't stop him from doing so.

* * *

Oh goodness, I was writer's blocked when it came to this volume...good thing I got over it, ne?

I hope I got Kuro-ninja's POV alright.


	16. Facing the Truth

_**Chapitre 112**_

My life's never been easy.

I really hate to complain, but people have never really liked me. The only one who's ever loved be was Fai, but I ended up killing him (I'm such a terrible brother, aren't I?) Thanks to these events, I've learned to keep others at a distance. I may be friendly, but never close. Never honest.

Then I met them.

Those two were really suffering a lot, and despite my efforts, I began to truly care for them, just as he said. He really knew. He knew about who I was, even if I never told him. He knows that I've been lying this whole time. And instead of turning away in disgust like everyone else has, he told me to "Shape up and figure out where you stand".

But why?

Why is it so hard? I've lied to everyone, even him, and he still believes that I can change? What makes him think that I can face the truth? Even if I want to, it'll be really hard to be honest.

_Especially if he knows what I've been hiding from him._

* * *

Fai's POV again. He'd never say these things out loud, but...


	17. Opposite Reaction

_**Chapitre 120-121**_

Kurogane was used to seeing death.

Splashes of blood, mangled corpses, wails of despair-just another day in the life of a warrior. (Of course, he had caused half of those deaths, but still.) Dying was inevitable, and frankly, the only dead people that the ninja had actually cared about were his parents. Nobody else mattered.

But, as the water disappeared and the battlefield became visible, Kurogane had never expected to see this.

Pools of redness oozing from his face (his eye?), his limp body being dragged by a cruel traitor, and, worst of all, complete silence.

No, no, he couldn't be, no, no, Fai…why…

"DON'T!"

* * *

Yeah, what Kurogane says at the end is kinda weird...but that's how Del Rey translated it, so hey.


	18. For His Sake

_**Chapitre 126**_

He never really was good at comforting others, at least not physically. But as the mage-turning-vampire convulsed, shrieking in pain, he knew that he would do anything he could to help ease his suffering. He has already cast away his pride by asking the witch to help; now he gave himself, supporting his suffering friend, being someone to hold on to. It didn't matter if he was already injured from a battle, didn't matter if the mage's grip was drawing even more blood, didn't matter if he felt utterly useless.

He'd be willing to do anything for his sake.

* * *

A/N: Whaat? I'm back! Since school is finally out for winter break (*sighs in relief and collapses to the floor*), I actually have the time to update this. It's been such a long time (again)! This just happens to coincide with the holiday season, but I actually have three of these for Volume 17-they're coming as soon as I finish typing them!

I think Kurgie-puu was being really sweet here~


	19. The First Steps

_**Chapitre 128**_

The first thing that Fai noticed was the blood.

His now-sharp senses were already beginning to start working, and although he was still asleep, he was able to subconsciously take in the things around him.

The strong, iron-like scent of the blood was everywhere-every time he inhaled, more of that metallic scent seeped into his lungs. Something in the back of his mind told him that he was thirsty, but he chose to ignore that thought.

The second thing that he noticed was the lightness.

Fai's half-asleep mind soon realized that, although he wasn't using his legs at all, he was upright…and moving around. He was leaning (or, more accurately, being carried) against something warm. It was very comforting, and his mind told him not to wake up just yet.

The third thing that he noticed was the heartbeat.

It was loud and strong, a steady drumbeat that drowned out all of the voices in the air. Just listening to it made him feel safe and secure, as if he was an infant in his mother's arms again.

Without fully realizing it, Fai smiled to himself as he relaxed against his savior. Even if it was just for a moment, he knew that everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N: I'll have to say that I'm rather fond of this one. :)

Honestly, though, I'm not sure how Fai would've recovered from his transformation-would his instinct take over or something? I just made it entirely mental, seeing as his mental power stats were incredibly strong as a mage...also, I'm not really sure if his mom really was nice to him as a baby. I remember reading that she eventually killed herself after having Fai and Yuui, so...

Does anyone get the Cardcaptor Sakura bit at the end?


	20. Hitsuzen

_**Chapitre 130**_

"That's why I can never forgive him for deciding that I had to live. If I forgive him, we might get close again."

Yuuko listened to the mage pour out his thoughts, a concerned look on her face. After everything that had happened, after all the pain they had gone through, Fai was still upset about being alive? About being close to Kurogane? The witch closed her eyes.

"What happened didn't happen because you two had spent time together."

Fai and Kurogane were like Yin and Yang. One was feminine and yielding, hiding in lies and darkness, deceiving others with his smiles; the other was masculine and active, seeking the truth and the light, a permanent scowl on his face. They were the wind and waves, the phoenix and the dragon; their journey itself was more than enough to prove that they were made for each other. _After all,_ she thought to herself, _there is no such thing as coincidence._

_Only hitsuzen._

_

* * *

_A/N: Hmm, did I get Yuuko's POV right? I sure hope so...

For anyone who doesn't know this, the phoenix and dragon are very prominent in Asian mythology, symbolising the perfect pair (if my memory serves me correctly). I call Fai and Kuro the wind and waves due to their kudan-Fai' s is a a wind creature named Windam and Kurogane's is a water creature named Selece (both of which are from Magic Knight Rayearth). Hope you liked reading this!


	21. Promises

_**Chapitre 134**_

"What about Kurogane?" _Will you keep traveling with us?_

_Will you stay with us on this pain-filled path? Are you willing to risk it all to help a girl fulfill her wish? Even if you could die? Even if all hope may be lost?_

"I'm going back to the country of Nihon. That hasn't changed. But there is one thing that has changed."

_You changed. You need me now, more than anything. Without my blood, you'd die. I had promised to return home, but I'm not letting you die anytime soon._

"But I think I can make more than one promise at a time."

* * *

A/N: So many things remain unsaid...


	22. Gone

_**Chapitre 142/148**_

He didn't want her to go. It was as simple as that.

It was painfully obvious in the way that he reached out to her, trying to stop her from leaving. He wanted her to be safe. Not hurt herself.

But this time, actions didn't speak louder than words. As a result, the ninja was compelled to speak up.

"I hate those jerks who fool themselves into thinking that just because they clam up, nobody knows what's going on with them!"

But in the end, not even words would stop the mage from going.

* * *

A/N: Poor Kuro-chan. All this angst is going on around him...


	23. Broken

_**Chapitre 150**_

_What have I just done?_

She's gone, she's gone...wind, rocks, destruction everywhere...red, red, on my hands, everywhere...everywhere...

_This is all my fault._

Death...curses...destruction...all by me, everything by me...all my fault...

_I shouldn't be alive._

Something heavy in my hand...a sword...it already killed her, so why not...just run away forever...

_Huh?_

Warmth on my hand, steady, calm...oh, it's him...

"**Don't you dare wound anyone else with that sword! Not even yourself! You hear me?"**

"_I'm so...sorry..."_

She said I'll be alright...he's here...I'll be alright.

* * *

A/N: Poor Fai...I do hope that I was able to write out his thoughts properly...


	24. Smiles

_**Chapitre 161**_

Fai was never a natural at smiling.

The first person to teach him how to do so was that young girl, simply stating that she'd be more grateful if he did. King Ashura had encouraged him as well, calling his smiles a kind of healing magic. So, as with practicing all of the other spells that he learned, Fai would often grin, even if he was feeling miserable; besides the fact that his smiles made an awfully useful mask, someone would always feel better as a result.

Of course, it wasn't until he met the ninja that the mage really learned how to smile.

* * *

A/N: I've always wanted to try writing something about Fai's smiles...it seems that this is more of an introspective chapter, ne? (...Maybe?) I'm not too sure if it's just me, but this seems kinda rusty-ish...but then again, I had been trying to break out of writer's block at the time. At least I tried...


	25. Retribution

_**Chapitre 167**_

Kurogane was always saying that he was going to punch someone's lights out.

Whether it was Fai for his lies, Sakura for being so reckless, Syaoran for being too hard on himself, or Mokona for being annoying (again), somebody needed to be scolded, and the ninja new that the best punishments were the ones that would be permanently etched into one's skull.

But, of course, Fai was the one who made his move first.

"That was payback…Kuro-sama!"

* * *

A/N: This made me smile. :) Wasn't it great when Fai was (somewhat) back to his cheerful self again?


	26. Dark Blue

_**Chapitre 175**_

_-So I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come) pick us up off the floor…what did you possibly expect under this condition?-_

Chaos could hardly begin to describe it.

The group of travelers had been swept up into a whirlwind of events as of late, fighting for their lives, reuniting with friends (and foes), and uncovering secrets that they could scarcely dream about. Now the only ones left were the ninja, the mage, and their guide, forced to watch the others battle desperately to kill each other amidst a flurry of cherry blossoms.

_So much has changed,_ Kurogane mused as the chaos started to die down. His thoughts were very true; Fai had become a vampire, Syaoran lost his 'heart', Sakura's soul vanished entirely, and Kurogane himself had a mechanical arm replacing his flesh one.

Yet some things remained the same. Fai was as reckless as usual, Syaoran and Kurogane were still headstrong, and Sakura and Mokona would always support everyone in their efforts.

As the tree branches stopped their rustling, Kurogane was surprised to see a clear gold eye looking up at him.

Fai hadn't left. He was still there; in the past, he would've tried to save the others again, even if he killed himself trying.

Kurogane dropped down to Fai's branch. "Aren't you going after 'em?"

"I have no magic power anymore. Besides…even if I had it…I'd wait…no matter how painful that might be!"

Fai smiled sadly.

_-There was nothing we could do.-_

_

* * *

_A/N: I actually feel pretty good about this one. :) Although I don't normally put disclaimers on my stories (an overall one's on my profile), the lines at the beginning and end, as well as the chapter's title, belong to Jack's Mannequin-the song is indeed called 'Dark Blue'-and you should check it out. It's pretty good.

Speaking of which, has anyone seen what Funimation's done with the OVA dubs? On Youtube, osakakitty has put up bits of the dub...here's the link to her profile: http: / www. youtube. com/ user/ osakakitty (just remove the spaces). Go Chris and Vic!


	27. Seeking the Truth

_**Chapitre 184**_

Fai had been the first to lie.

He had done so since the beginning, covering tears with smiles and misery with laughter. It had worked, too; until that one day, nobody knew about his secrets, about his past.

Now it was Kurogane's turn.

Ever since he had received that arm, he tried to hide the blood under his cloak, his pain with a mask of his own. It had worked as well; until that everlasting day, nobody knew about his own tears, his own misery.

Try as he might, though, Fai was still able to find out.

* * *

A/N: Eh...um...yeah. I kinda tried to go for a mirroring effect of sorts here...did it work?

That being said, I kinda think that Kuro-silly is too manly to cry. Maybe. XD


	28. Discovery

_**Chapitre 198 (Splash Art)**_

_Huh? Who're they?_ Kurogane wondered from his perch in a tree.

There were two of them, a blonde boy (or girl? It was hard to tell) who was nearly as tall as he was, and a little brunette who barely seemed to know how to walk. They certainly weren't from here, as the blonde was wearing some sort of furry coat and the brunette was wearing a silky-looking tunic that was nearly as fancy as what his companion was wearing. Kurogane didn't know where they were from; their clothes were definitely unsuited for Nihon's warm springs.

Kurogane knew that he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. His mother had told him that they might kidnap him and feed him to the oni-he really didn't want that to happen.

But, as soon as the blonde looked up and saw him in the tree (how did he do that? It was like he had magic powers or something), Kurogane couldn't help but ask.

"Who are you?"

* * *

A/N: Aww~

Ah, well, okay. I know that I was going to do canon manga stuff. Technically, I still am...right? I mean, it's still part of the books, even if it is AU...and besides, this was all I could really find in this volume without sounding too repetitive...*giant sweatdrop* (- and she wanted to write something AU and cute...)

But yeah. Still canon...eh...? Whatever. ^_^"


	29. Dualism

_**Chapitre 206**_

Father's strength was in battle.

He spent many a year in training, honing his skills, becoming the best warrior of the land. All fell to his sword; he was an attacker, headstrong and brave.

Mother's strength was in evasion.

Having gone through a lifetime of misery, he became acquainted with Lies, using his words and appearance to worm his way out of tricky situations. Nobody caught him; he was a dodger, wily but cowardly.

When the time, though, Mother unsheathed his claws, a wicked smirk on his face.

After all, who said that Father was the only one to fight?

* * *

A/N: Ehhhhhhhhhhh. I'm finding it kinda weird to type the words 'he' and 'his' to describe 'Mother'. However, they do call him Fai-mommy, and I'm not complaining-it just takes some getting used to, I guess.

Anyways, who thought that Fai was being super-super-sexy when he went all vampire-ish on those monster things? (This is where you raise your hand with me.) I think I'll just fly off into fangirl-land now~


	30. In the Midst of Battle

_**Chapitre 219**_

"! !"

He had really done his best this time, using his newly-restored magic in fight instead of flight. In battle, he acted through defending, casting powerful shields to protect them from harm, but Fei-Wang's power…conviction…it was too strong. Way too strong…a bright flash and his magic was destroyed, and everything faded to black…

~o~O~o~O~o~

"! !"

Such power! The enemy's counterattack was incredibly strong, stirring up gales faster than the winds of the other worlds, fast enough to tear at flesh…but it was a vortex! The others were being sucked in, and they were starting to, as well…wait!

He grabbed onto Mokona's ears and caught Fai around his shoulders, holding Ginryuu with his teeth (as his mechanical arm had been torn off). He had seen what had happened to Syaoran and Sakura all those years ago. It wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

A/N: I remember reading this chapter. At first I was like, _Wait, what?_ but then I reread it over and over...and looked closer...and found this. As with a lot of parts of Tsubasa, I'm really glad that Del Rey does such a good job with their translations and end notes-it really explains everything that I've read through scanslations.

So guys, it looks like this'll be it until I get my hands on Volume 28 (the last one-!). I've read the whole story online already (and that was such a long time ago...), but I'm partial to using quotes from the published version of it-call it a quirk if you like. :) To me, I suppose, lots of things are really made clear in the published editions...and besides, I love this series enough to be willing to reread it again...and again...and again... (once, I checked out 23-24 or so volumes-stacked up, they're over a foot tall.)

I'll update as soon as I can! Until then, thank you so much for sticking with this, and Happy New Year!


End file.
